Aikio: Season Zero
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Aikio is a silent martial artist who is on a journey of self-discovery to find himself. Watch his journey as he takes several walks in life.


Chu-Hui sighed as she walked up the mountain back to her home. She had really enjoyed these trips just to take in the beautiful scenery. One thing she wished was that she still retained her youth as she went up.

 _'No use fretting about that now,'_ she thought. She might as well enjoy much time she had left. At least her quarterstaff was good for something.

Suddenly, her expression turned into a small frown as she began to sniff. The smell was really strong as she looked around to see where it was coming from. It smelt like some sort of copper.

Blood.

Chu-Hui followed the smell as she traversed through the path. As she got closer, the smell had gotten stronger. Once she reached her destination, she sighed.

The Koroshiya Household.

The Koroshiya Clan was one of the most deadliest clans in the entire world thanks to their assassination arts. However, this might be the extinction of the clan.

Entering the clan's compound, bodies of the clan members were littered all over the place. She noticed their frozen expressions of shock, surprise and horror written on them.

 _'They were ambushed,'_ Chu-Hui thought. _'Whoever the perpetrator was must be either a traitor or an exile.'_

As soon as she went inside, the sound of crying could be heard. It was high-pitched like a baby's. She followed the sound and went through the household like a maze. She knew that she was getting closer as the crying got louder.

Soon, Chu-Hui found herself right in front of a big door. She slid it open and looked down to see the baby, who seemed to be recently born in just a few months.

 _'Poor child,'_ she sighed wistfully. _'Alive in this world, only to lose the family he was just given to.'_

Suddenly, Chu-Hui turned her head and raised her staff.

 **CHINK**

Something had lodged into it. Looking at it in eye-level, her eyes narrowed to see what the projectile was.

A black shuriken engraved in blue markings.

"It was only a matter of time before you took your revenge, Iga," Chu-Hui stated.

Soon, several more projectiles went flying towards her. Using her staff, she had blocked and deflected every single one of them without problems.

"Though, it seems that your aim still lacks the creative mind," she said.

Soon, a flurry of blade slashed were sent her way. They were as fast as one could not expect. Fortunately, she blocked every single one of those attacks with ease before delivering a blow to her attacker.

A silhouetted figure landed on the floor before smoke covered the area. Chu-Hui was not worried since once the smoke had died, the figure was gone.

The crying still continued, making her remember why she was here. Looking down at the baby, she sighed as she picked it up.

"The Koroshiya clan might be lost, but you still live," she muttered. "However, one must carve a name out for their own."

Looking down at the baby, she gave a hum of thought.

"Your name will be Aikio."

 **XXX**

 _ **Fourteen years later...**_

The once-baby sized orphan had grown into a fit young man who threw out fighting moves that can smash a brick wall. Wearing a black gi and red belt, his mask had both colors that were vertically in half. The eye holes allowed his white eyes to show sight.

This was Aikio, a young teen who was trained since his childhood. Under the tutelage of Chu-Hui, he has trained in various styles of martial arts. He also had three instructors in the forms of a bear, a snake and a monkey. One taught him of strength, one of instinct and one of agility.

Now, he was sparring with his master while the animal instructors were watching by the sidelines. The art he was practicing was tiger style. Slowly taking his stance, he prepared to strike.

He delivered a kick, which was blocked. Quickly, he followed up with a double claw fist before a spinning kick. The first attack blocked once more while the second one she had ducked.

Aikio landed on his knee as he stared into her.

"Grrr," Aikio growled, acting as if he were the tiger itself. "GRRR!!!"

 **BONK**

Chu-Hui clonked his head with her staff before she delivered a sweep kick that Aikio blocked. She followed up with another sweep kick. This time, the student leaped over her.

Slowly standing up, both of them got into their stances. Aikio moved first as he delivered a strike that his master blocked but he had grabbed her right arm in a hold. Chu-Hui used her left arm to throw him over.

Aikio landed on his feet as they were at distance. Soon, the two slowly got closer in order to get the hit distance. The student lunged first, where he was grabbed around the neck by his master's arm. Aikio took the chance to throw her over his shoulder.

Chu-Hui rolled safely as she got up. Once again, they got into stances as they tried to get close. Soon, Aikio delivered three claw strikes that she blocked before being pushed back by a double palm.

Before he could continue another strike, he was halted by Chu-Hui's staff. Realizing this, he dropped his fighting stance and bowed to her.

"You have improved greatly," she said. "But even if you have mastered the martial arts, you're still ten years too early if you think you can defeat me."

Aikio nodded.

"Now go practice on controlling your chi until dinner is ready," she instructed with a dismissive hand wave.

He nodded and walked off. The animals approached Chu-Hui.

"He'sssss proven to be quite the proficccccient warrior," the snake hissed.

"But he still has much to learn in terms of spiritual guidance," she replied.

"Do you think it was wise to tell him the truth about his past?" the bear asked.

"I believe it was," Chu-Hui answered. "As one needs to open their mind to the many paths of life."

"Ever since his vow of silence, events have become more interesting," the monkey mused.

"Indeed it has," she replied. "Let's hope that he is ready for the final test."

 **XXX**

The next day, Aikio and Chu-Hui stood outside the house as it had to do with his final test.

"For years, I have trained you into becoming one of the greatest martial artists that no one has ever known," she said as she tapped her staff. "However, I know that you care not for such fame."

Aikio nodded as he tightened his fist.

"Not only have your skills improved, but your chi efficiency has also increased," she continued. "I believe that you are ready for the final test."

His eyes had widened slightly before bowing for this honor.

"Your test is to carve out a journey for yourself until you have found what you are looking for," she instructed. "What you are seeking for will be the greatest step in becoming the strongest martial artist ever."

Aikio looked at his clenched fist. He knew what he was looking for, but he needed to find it.

"Your journey starts today," she said. "Now go and prepare for your journey. I will see you off soon."

The student bowed once more before going back into the house. Chu-Hui sighed wistfully as she watched him leave.

"I hope you choose the right path, boy," she muttered.

 **XXX**

Aikio had a rucksack slung over his shoulder as he stood before his mentors. He looked at every single one of them in respect.

"Even if you have mastered the arts, do not forget your training as even the sharpest sword can dull overtime," Chu-Hui lectured.

Aikio nodded and was about to turn around.

"Is that it? Aren't you going to say goodbye?" his master questioned.

He looked at her before kneeling down to her height and giving her a hug. He pulled back as he saw a soft smile on her face.

 **BONK**

"Now be off, boy," Chu-Hui said after she clonked his head with her staff.

He bowed before turning away and walking off. He had hoped to return soon once he had completed his journey.

Little did he know, his spiritual journey to enlightenment would become an unpredictable path.

 **XXX**

The stone wastelands were rough, but Aikio knew that it was a start. It was hot, scorching blaze that filled the air and even he felt sweat underneath the mask. The saliva on his tongue was starting to dry up.

However, he would not fall to this. Aikio will presevere in this trial and overcome the obstacles that got in his way! His journey needs to be a success to seek what it is.

 **BRRMM**

Suddenly, the group began to shake, causing Aikio to lose his balance. Aikio almost fell over, but kept his footing in check. Looking around, he wondered what had caused such a tremor.

What caught his sight was a flying rock followed by three flying vehicles. He took a closer look and sees something peculiar about this chase.

A girl was standing on the rock, being chased by three men in some sort of flying vehicles. The girl had long blonde hair and wore what looked like a combination of brown and yellow. She also had some sort of baggage compartment she was carrying on her back.

Suddenly, the rock began to shake slightly before it began to lower down and collide with the ground, causing her to fall off the rock. The pursuers lowered their vehicles, though they still remained afloat.

Wondering what was happening, Aikio had two options to pick. One was to ignore the commotion and continue his journey. The other was to investigate, hoping that it would lead into a new path of life.

Perhaps...

 **XXX**

"Surrender now, princess," one of the guards said. "You have a duty to fulfill."

The three of them had pointed their spears at the runaway princess, who was too dazed from the clash to do anything.

Even if she could, she didn't have the heart to harm her fellow countrymen. In fact, the whole reason she ran away from home was to make sure she didn't harm anyone with her powers.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Everyone turned to see a strange-looking figure in a mask approaching them.

"Sir, I'm afraid this is official business," one of the guards informed. "So you have no right to interfere!"

The man continued to approach them before he stopped right next to the girl. She stared at him nervously as she wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to turn them in or what?

 **XXX**

Aikio stared down at the girl. She had blue eyes and a rather thin figure. Slowly, he nodded and slightly jerked his head to the back.

The girl's eyes widened slightly before she quickly ran away.

"Stop her!" One of the guards exclaimed. Before they could give chase, Aikio stood in front of their path as he took his stance.

The first guard charged, attempting to stab him. Aikio stepped aside before delivering a double palm thrust that knocked the wind out of him. The second was about to strike him down with a downward slash before his chin had impacted from a single palm strike.

The final guard twirled his spear before delivering a war cry as he charged at his opponent. As fast as he could, he delivered several slashes. Each attack was dodged as Aikio moved very swiftly. The guard made one last desperate attack by swinging his spear. The martial artist ducked before delivering an elbow to the stomach.

The guard gasped from the impact as he keeled over from the pain. Everything went black for him when Aikio kneed him in the chin.

Aikio looked down at his fallen opponents, who were either unconscious or groaning in pain. With that, he turned away and continued on to his journey. He wondered if the girl had gotten away already.

Maybe if she did, then it was a relief.

 **XXX**

It was nighttime and Aikio had taken shelter in a cave. Fortunately, he managed to start a fire thanks to sticks and stones. Sure it only consisted of twigs, but he definitely managed to pull it off.

Opening his rucksack, he began to rummage through his belongings to find if any food was packed for him. He needed to be careful when stocking up food since it will be limited. Maybe if there were actual animals he could find in the desert, then he would be able to go hunting.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearby. Wondering if it was those pursuers once more, he dropped what he was doing and slowly stood up. The shadow that loomed over the fire did not help matters as it grew bigger.

"Uh, hello?"

It didn't sound like one of them. Stepping into view was the same girl from today. She had a look of curiosity on her face that was replaced by relief.

"It's you," she said, her tone full of relief. "I thought that it would be some random cave dweller."

She looked at him with a worried look. "You're not one of those crazy cave people, are you?"

If one could look close at his eyes, one could see that one of his eyebrows were raised.

"Right, sorry," the girl muttered sheepishly. "Err, you don't mind if I share this cave with you, do you?"

Aikio shrugged and motioned for her to come in.

"Thanks," she replied, grateful for the invitation as she entered the cave and sat opposite of him by the fire.

"Oh, I forgot introduce myself," she realized before offering a handshake. "I'm..."

She paused for a moment, as if in realization and thought, before continuing on. "I'm Terra. What's your name?"

He took her hand and gave it a shake. Rummaging through his rucksack once more, he took out a calligraphy pad, ink and paintbrush before writing something. Terra looked at him in curiosity and wondered what he was writing.

Once he was done, he showed it to her.

"Aikio?" Terra read out. "Your name's Aikio?"

He nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you Aikio," she said with a smile before it shifted to confusion. "Wait, can't you talk?"

He nodded without hesitation.

"So why don't you?"

He tore the written paper and threw it in the fire. He merely placed a finger over where his mouth should be before his hands went to a prayer motion.

"A vow of silence?" Terra read out. "Like you can't talk until something like super-duper important happens?"

He nodded as he tore the paper and threw it in the fire once more.

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons," she said, an expression of understanding on her face.

Aikio began to make motions of spear stabbing before switching to fingers looking like they're running. Then, he pointed at Terra before shrugging.

"You mean those guys from today?" Terra said. "Well, they want to take me back because of my powers."

He motioned for her to go on.

"Since I recently got my powers, I had to run away to make sure I find a way to control them," she explained. "Until then, I don't think it's safe for me there."

Aikio nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" she asked. "What's your story?"

He rubbed his chin before he placed a finger on his chest before circling it around. Then he made a prayer motion before he moved his fingers like they were walking.

"You're on some sort of spiritual journey?" Terra guessed.

He nodded in response.

"That's actually pretty cool," she mused as she sat back. "I mean, you get to travel around the world and get to discover things that you've never heard of before."

Suddenly, the sound of growling had echoed throughout the cave. Aikio slowly turned his head to face Terra. Said girl blinked before turning her head away, embarrassment written on her face.

"I haven't eaten anything yet since being chased," she muttered, sounding rather sheepish about it.

Aikio blinked before continuing to rummage through his rucksack. He took out a small rectangular box.

"What's that?" Terra asked as she looked at the box.

Opening the box, it was a row of riceballs. Aikio took one out from the box and offered it to her.

"You're...giving this to me?" she muttered, slightly surprised at his offer.

He nodded. Slowly, Terra took hold of the riceball before slowly lifting it up from his hand.

"Thanks," she said, looking eager to satiate her hunger.

He nodded and took another riceball for himself. Terra took a bite out of it and sighed in joy as she was able to eat something for a while. She's never tried these before. So imagine to her surprise that a foreign delicacy like this would be so refreshing.

Terra glanced at Aikio, who was eating his riceball underneath his mask. She wondered what he looked like underneath the mask. Was he one of those superheroes she had heard about? Like Superman! But he didn't look like he could fly.

And even if he did, he wouldn't be camping out her in the desert!

Still, he did say that he was on a journey. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she...

"Hey, Aikio?" Terra called out, causing him to look at her. "Since you're going on your journey, I was wondering if you would mind if I tag along?"

He stopped eating and looked at the fire. Terra anticipated what his response would be. She didn't mind if he said no. I mean, who would want to travel with a stranger after they just met?

After what felt like a minute, Aikio nodded. Terra blinked in surprise. Well, that was easy.

Still, the prospect of adventure made her feel excited as she wondered what places she could go. And hopefully, she could find a way to control her powers. Maybe it won't be so bad.

 **XXX**

 ** _A/N: Any comments, criticisms or questions? Leave in the review section or PM._**

 ** _The concept of Aikio was based on the idea of what would happen if there was a character that was like Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe._**

 ** _As for chapters, I wanted chapters to be around 2 to 4 thousand words since I don't want to overwhelm people with length._**


End file.
